Simple, huh?
by Kekepikapika
Summary: Mallow teaches Ash to skate on a class trip to the Ice Rink.


" **Simple, huh...?"**

 **Hey Readers,**

 **Here's my gift to you! A short fic for a special occasion for those who may celebrate the holidays and for those who may not. Anyone can read and enjoy this fanfic whenever they wish!**

 **I** **DO NOT** **OWN POKEMON**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Simple, huh...?" Ash sighed as he looked at the ice beneath his skates. Kukui decided to take his class ice skating for the holidays this year. It sounded like a nice idea at the time, but now Ash had begun to question if it really were. He didn't know how to skate and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone.

"Yup, it's easy." Mallow reassured him. "Just like taking a stroll." She began to circle him and demonstrated her abilities with ease. "See?" Mallow then stopped in front of him. "Like I said, it's simple."

Ash eyed her skeptically. "You're only saying that because you already know how to skate."

Mallow crossed her arms. "I guess that's true, but it really isn't hard Ash. Here, take my hands and I'll help you." She held them out for him to hold. "Now then, set your feet apart."

"How come?" Ash asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because your feet need room to move back and forth, silly." She giggled.

He looked away from her. "But, if I do that I'll fall."

"Don't worry Ash." Mallow gave his hands a light squeeze. "I won't let you fall. And, if you do we can fall together." Ash turned back to face her, to which she smiled. "Trust me, okay? You'll be fine."

Ash nodded. "Okay Mallow, I'll trust you." He then set apart his feet like she asked.

"Good, now just try to stay balanced." Mallow began to skate, pulling him forward. Ash struggled to stay upright, nearly falling over. She noticed that he was tense and somewhat rigid. "Ash, you've gotta loosen up. You can't learn like that!"

"But what if I make us fall?" Ash looked around. "This ice looks like it would hurt and-"

"Don't think about that. Look at me Ash and focus.'" Mallow said, successfully gaining his full attention. "I already said that we would fall together remember?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then let's pick up the pace!" Mallow suddenly began to move faster.

"H-hey, I don't think I'm ready for this yet!" Ash wobbled a bit before regaining his balance.

"Nonsense, you're doing great!" Mallow smiled brightly. "Ready to move your feet now?"

"I-I'll try." Ash began to shuffle the skates back and forth. "Like this?"

"Yes, exactly!" She said. "But, you've gotta pick up your feet."

"Oh yeah," Ash laughed. "I do." He then tried to do just that but struggled to grasp the concept. It wasn't at all like taking a stroll. "I'm not sure if I'm doing this right."

"Haha, let's fix that then." Mallow moved to skate along side Ash, releasing one of his hands. "Watch my feet Ash. See how I glide with one then with the other?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded, "but how do you stay balanced on one foot like that?"

"Well, that's all about finding your center of balance." She explained, helping him turn at the curve of the ice rink.

"Center of balance? What do you mean?"

"It's exactly as it sounds. Just try to center yourself as you skate and you'll see what I mean."

"Alright." Ash began to moved his skates with hers, making an attempt to match her pace.

"There you go. You're doing great!" Mallow cheered. "Don't slow down."

He then began to match her movement perfectly, keeping in rhythm. "Wow, this is awesome." Ash beamed. "I'm actually doing it! I'm really skating!" He was thrilled to bits. "Let's go faster!"

"Now you're talking!" Mallow lead him past another curve and sped through the other skaters in the rink. They even passed by their classmates and the Professors as they tore up the ice. "Heh, you learned to skate pretty quickly Ash."

"Haha, I guess I did! Thanks Mallow, you're the best!"

"Hehe, you're welcome Ash."

"Hey, Ash, Mallow!" Kiawe called to them, skating up from behind along with Sophocles, Lana, and Lillie. They were holding hands also, and the chain was complete when Kiawe grabbed hold of Ash's hand. "Whew, you guys are skating fast! Anyway, Professor Kukui wants us to take a break for lunch, so we should head back to turn in our skates."

"Okay, you guys." Ash then looked to Mallow. "How do we stop?"

"Uh,...well I actually don't know." She said sheepishly. "It usually just happens for me."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Ash asked, completely shocked.

"Wait, you guys don't know how to stop?" Kiawe asked, beginning to then faced Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie. "Do any of you know how to stop?"

"We could try standing still?" Lana suggested, but it didn't do anything more than slow them down. It was a good start though.

"This would be easier I could just look it up." Sophocles sighed, wishing he had his portable computer. "Let's see if anyone else stops skating and then try to copy what they do?" That was a great idea, but no one seemed to want to stop skating; which let them down once again.

"Oh, I once read in a story that you can stop skates by moving your feet together!" Lillie said, remembering the book. "What if we try that?"

"That could work!" Ash was willing to give it a try and readied himself. "You mean like this?"

"No wait Ash-!" They all said, but were too late. Ash quickly moved his feet together, which sent them all toppling over each other and landing across the ice.

"Ouch! Man, this ice really does hurt." Ash rubbed his back. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Lana answered.

Lillie sat up. "Mhm, I'm alright."

"Me, too." Said Sophocles, shaking some ice off his clothing.

"Uh-huh." Kiawe sighed, not wanting to move. "I'm fine."

"Yup, I'm good too." Mallow gave him a thumbs up. She then laughed and said "See Ash? I told you we'd fall together!"

Ash and Mallow then began to laugh, causing their friends to share the same looks of confusion.

"I don't find this funny..." Sophocles folded his arms.

"Me neither." Kiawe sighed once more.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! Please be sure to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Happy holidays~3**


End file.
